Recently, an active research has been made to develop a telemedicine system with which an examinee can take a treatment without having to go to the hospital.
An example of such a telemedicine system is as follows. When a pregnant woman wishes to take a telemedicine course, generally, she visits a medical institution to take a checkup list that can be self-measured at home and checkup kits needed for the checkup. She can transmit data self-measured at home to a telemedicine server of the medical institution via the Internet on-line. Then, a medical doctor at the medical institution remotely diagnoses this case using the data and informs the pregnant woman of the results.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram illustrating a telemedicine system for a pregnant woman in the related art. Hereinafter, operations of the conventional telemedicine system will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, first, a pregnant woman 100 visits a medical institution 101, and the medical institution 101 assigns a medical attendant 102 in charge of an On-line telemedicine and provides the pregnant woman 100 with checkup kits 103. The pregnant woman 100 then installs a telemedicine program of the checkup kits for pregnant women in a personal computer 104 at home and performs a self-measurement. Subsequently, the pregnant woman 100 inputs a result measured into the telemedicine program and transmits it to a medical server/client information storage database 106 for the telemedicine in the medical institution by way of a communication network 105.
Thereafter, the medical attendant 102 performs a diagnosis using the self-measured result of the pregnant woman by accessing to the information storage database 106 for telemedicine, stores a medical attendant's opinion and diagnosis in the medical server/client information storage database 106 for telemedicine, and informs the pregnant woman of diagnosis completion matters by way of the communication network 105. Then, the pregnant woman 100 confirms the information and checks diagnosis results by accessing to the medical server/client information storage database 106 in the medical institution 101.
As reviewed above, in the conventional telemedicine system for pregnant women, the pregnant woman transmits a self-measured examination results to a medical institution and determines whether there is an abnormality using an analysis performed in the medical institution. So, there is no suggestion for means to determine whether there is an abnormality using the self-measured results in a self-examination device.
Accordingly, since the pregnant woman has to transmit the self-measured results to a medical institution in order to determine whether a body is abnormal, an additional expenditure occurs, and it takes an amount of time to confirm an examination result. Therefore, there was a drawback that the telemedicine was not efficiently performed.